dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Ivory Plains (song)
The Battle of the Ivory Plains is the sixth track of Dragonland's first full-length album, The Battle of the Ivory Plains. The music of the song was written by Nicklas Magnusson, and it's lyrics were written by Jonas Heidgert and Nicklas Magnusson. Lyrics ''The Battle of the Ivory Plains'' Booklet Lyrics Early morning with a scent of death in the air The first ray of light breaks free upon the hills We all gaze upon the distant plains To see a dark line filling the horizon The hordes will charge down on us like a thunder storm We will be heavily outnumbered Oh, bewildered horizon The ground will be drenched in red All nature dies out The horns sound for the battle to begin As bodies clash together and steel ploughs through flesh Salutations to the end with death we dance We fight for our lives like a whirlwind The elves with arrows that covers the sky With flails and axes the dwarfs shout the battlecries But it seems that we don't stand a chance Oh, bewildered horizon The ground now is drenched in blood All nature's died out Endless the battle seems (Solo: Olof Mörck|O.M]]) (Solo: Elias Holmlid|E.H]]) (Solo: Nicklas Magnusson|N.M]]) As my companions go down one by one, I know that this must end before the day is gone With fear and rage we make our final assault But they are flanking us, crushing us and killing us Then I feel a pain and it's flashing before my eyes Everything turns black Oh, darkened horizon The sun will shine no more All light has died out We could not save dragonland this time... Actual Lyrics Early morning with a scent of death in the air The first ray of light breaks free upon the hills We all gaze upon the distant plains To see a dark line filling the horizon The hordes will charge down on us like a thunder storm We'll be heavily outnumbered Oh, bewildered horizon The ground will be drenched in red All nature dies out The horns sound for the battle to begin As bodies clash together and steel ploughs through flesh Salutations to the free with death we dance We fight for our lives like a whirlwind The elves with arrows that covers the sky With flails and axes the dwarfs shout the battlecries But it seems that we don't stand a chance Oh, bewildered horizon The ground now is drenched in blood All nature's died out Endless the battle seems (Solo: Olof Mörck|O.M]]) (Solo: Elias Holmlid|E.H]]) (Solo: Nicklas Magnusson|N.M]]) As I see my companions go down one by one, I know this must end before the day has gone With fear and rage we make our final assault But they are flanking us, and crushing us and killing us Then I feel a pain and it's flashing before my eyes Everything turns black Oh, darkened horizon The sun now will shine no more All light has died out We could not save dragonland this time... Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Solo, Rhythm Guitar *Christer Pederson - Bass Guitar *Olof Mörck - Solo, Lead Guitar *Elias Holmlid - Keyboards, Synthesizers Cast :*Protagonist (The Battle of the Ivory Plains) - Jonas Heidgert :*Protagonist's brother - None. Trivia :*